Raising Moons
by museoftwilight
Summary: Taini would live with her grandma in La Push when she was younger, but now she is going to be moving in with her grandma. Taini meets some of her old friends, but things change over time. Rate T just in case.
1. Before

**Raising Moons**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon!**

**10 years before Twilight**

"Ready or not here I come!" She yelled turning away from the tree and opening her eyes. Five year old Taini quickly ran through the woods, searching. Her long black wavy hair flying behind her, her blue-lavender eyes flashings around the woods looking.

"Jacob, were are you? You better not be up in a tree, Jacob you know that is against the rules," she yelled now she stopped running and now was looking up. Five year old Jacob quickly climbed down the tree; he jumped from the lowest branch and hid behind the tree.

"Jacob Black," said Taini running around the face Jacob, "You were up in the tree!" Jacob just looked up at sheepishly. Jacob got up from his crouch and smiled at Taini.

"Come on Taini, we have to be getting back, Charlie and Bella will be coming over to my house soon," said Jacob grabbing Taini and started leading her out of the woods. Taini pulled her hand out of Jacob's hand.

"I don't like Bella very much, she is seven and complains about the rain," said Taini playing with her crescent moon necklace. It was very pretty to everyone's eyes, the moon was silver on the edge then it was the color of twilight, with a deep purple and blues. It had a silver eight point star and a wolf footprint on the moon.

"Bella is very nice," said Jacob.

"That's just because you think she's cute," said Taini. Jacob's face flashed a shade of pink.

"I don't, Quil does," said Jacob.

"Fine, you both do," said Taini giggling.

"Why don't you like Bella, you like my sister's and their eight," said Jacob.

"I don't think she likes me," said Taini.

"Bella likes everybody," said Jacob grabbing Taini's hand and started once again leading her out of the woods. Taini frowned as they got closer and closer the Jacob's house. They soon came out of the woods and there was a police cruiser in the driveway. Jacob let go of Taini's hand and ran for the door. Jacob got the door and turned to Taini.

"Are you coming?" asked Jacob.

"No, I should be getting back to grandma's house," said Taini, "Bye Jacob."

"Bye Taini," said Jacob and he opened the door to his house. Taini slowly walked to her grandma's house. Soon she would be leaving and going back to New York to her parents. She would miss La Push a lot. She knew she wouldn't be coming back next summer like she has done the summers before. She might never see Embry, Quil or Jacob ever again. Jacob was her best friend. Taini reached her grandma's house.

"Good bye Jacob," she whispered into the night then walked into the house.


	2. Moving In

**Raising Moons**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

**This story is now after New Moon.**

**Taini's POV**

The airplane finally landed. I was going to a place that I always thought as my home. I was moving in with my grandma. I loved my grandma. Most people hate going to their grandma's house, but my grandma was different, I don't know who to explain how she was different she just was. She was cool, I guess. I got out of my seat and walked off of the plane. I followed the crowd and got my bags.

"Taini!" I heard my grandma call. I turned around to see her. She looked just like I remembered; her long grey hair was in a braid and her naturally tan skin face was wrinkly, her brown eyes full of wisdom.

"Grandma," I called rushing up to her and hugging her. The hug ended and she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Taini, look at you, you have grown into a beautiful young woman," she said smiling, "come on let's go home." We walked out to the parking lot. I quickly saw her old green Ford pickup truck.

"That thing is still alive?" I asked grandma as I put my bags in the back.

"Yup, Jacob fits her up when she needs it, you remember Jacob?" asked grandma as she climbed into the drivers seat. I climbed into next to her. Of course I remember Jacob.

"Yeah, I remember," I said.

"His with Sam now, him, Quil, and Embry are all with Sam. Bless them," she grandma driving to her house. It takes an hour to get to her house from the airport.

"Who's Sam?" I asked. I don't remember Sam; I remember Jacob, Embry and Quil but not Sam.

"Hum, Sam, his older about eighteen I think, great man, really help those boys," said grandma. Help? Was Jacob in trouble? It was hard to see Jacob, little bundle of sunshine in trouble. Of course he is sixteen and I haven't seen him since we were five. A lot could change in all those years.

"Yup and do you remember Isabella Swan?" asked grandma. Bella, yes I remember her, and the time she "accidentally" threw a fish at me. "Well, she moved in with her father in Forks. She was hanging out with Jacob." No wonder Jacob was in trouble, he was hanging out with a fish thrower. Grandma kept talking about the latest gossip, I played with my necklace. It still had that necklace after all those years.

"Here we are," said grandma. I looked up and there was her house. It was small but nice, it needs some new paint but it would homely. "Do you need some help with you bags, dearly?" asked grandma.

"No, I can get it." I said getting out of the truck. Grandma got out of the truck and walked into the house.

I looked around; I really did miss this place. It was so green and nice. I turned and glanced into the truck bed, my bags moved now where in the middle. I signed and climbed into the truck bed. I grabbed one of my bags and threw it over the side of the truck. I reached for other one of my bags when I heard some people walking down the road. They were laughing, be the sound it I think they guys. I grabbed my bag and walked over the side and dropped it on the other bag. I looked up to see six young men walking down the street. They were joking around. One of them looked up at me. He was tall maybe six four or six five, he was handsome, his black hair gently fell almost into his brown eyes that stared into my odd blue-lavender eyes. He stopped and the others looked at him then all eyes were on me. I quickly grabbed my last bag and hopped off the truck, I hated it when people stared at me but men especially. I grabbed my other bags and quickly started walking to the door. I turned my head a little to see if those guys were still watching me. They were and the one who saw me first took a step forward but I was already at the house, I quickly opened the door and went inside shutting the door behind me.

"Taini, you remembered were your old room was right?" asked my grandma from the living room. I nodded, "good, that's will be your new room." I nodded again and walked up the stairs. I walked down the hall and it was like walking down the hall of memories. I got to my room and opened the door. The room was like who I left it. The walls were a deep purple and the bed was a sage green. I down my bags and flopped down on my bed. Where was only one question in my mind, who were those guys?


	3. Oddly Calm

**Raising Moons**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

**A/N: To answer the question Vinestar asked about what Taini looks like, she is 5.6 with long black hair that goes to her mid back. Her hair is curly, but it's more like soft ringlets, she has ivory skin with a little tan and she has a natural blush. (Side Note: Her mom is Native American and her father is English. So her grandma that she is living with is her mother's mom.) Taini has big doe bluish-purple eyes. She about average size, she not too skinny or fat, and she runs a lot, she was on the cross-country team when she was in New York. Taini is living with her grandma because her parents travel a lot for business, which is why when Taini was younger she would live with her grandma for the summer because her parents always traveled. I hope that helps, and thank you angel in your nightmares, MoonlightIbis, and Vinestar for reviewing. **

**Taini POV**

I awoke up the next morning and looked at the clock, 6:30 a.m. Stupid time zone. (A/N: It would be 8:30 in New York) I tried to get back to sleep but I just couldn't. So finally I just got up. It was so early and grandma isn't every wake yet. I slowly walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed for a run. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and walked downstairs. I wrote grandma a note so she wouldn't worry. I walked out the door and was met with smell of rain. Shocking it wasn't running yet. I walked around the house over to the woods; I quickly spied a path and quickly started my run. I always enjoyed running, it gave me time to think, to relax. I enjoyed the cool and dark of the forest. I was never afraid of the forest or dark it was oddly comforting to me. I quickly lost track of time, I should stop and look around to see where I am, but of course I didn't. I just kept running.

_Crack_

I whipped my head around to where the noise cam from. I slowed down then I came to a stop. My scenes in heighten as I looked around the forest. I saw something rush to my right, then something to my left. But the adrenaline rush wasn't there; I was calm, like I was in no danger. I relaxed and waited for whatever it was to come. Waiting. The only sound I heard was my breathing and my heartbeat. I shifted my weight to one foot to the other, waiting. This is silly, there is nothing there. I slowly turned around and started back home, not running, walking and listening for any sound.

"Taini!" I heard my grandma call. I walked out of the woods to see my grandma standing at the door.

"Hey grandma," I called and jogged over to her.

"Taini, you should go in the woods alone, there have been deaths from an animal in the woods," said grandma quickly hugging me. I thought about the noise in the woods and my throat went dry. I followed grandma in the house.

"I made some pancakes, would you like some?" asked grandma smiling. I nodded. Grandma moved around the kitchen as I sat down at the table. "Here you go." Grandma placed a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and a grass of orange juice in front of me.

"Thank you," I said quickly and started eating.

"I went to the school this morning and you will start tomorrow," said grandma smiling. I nodded and grandma felt the room. Ugh, school. I would be the nice girl, this could go to ways, one would be everyone wants to be my friend, or that I would be the outcast. With both ways people would be staring at me, watching my every move, all the attention I would get. I groaned, and those guys would probably going to be there too. I finished my pancakes and I put my dishes in the sink and went to my room. I grabbed on of my favorite book, _The Count of Monte Cristo._ I started to read that but my mind kept drifting to the forest. What was that? I wasn't I afraid? I felt so calm and peaceful. I closed my book and went to my closet, what was I going to wear tomorrow, something nice but not too nice. I picked a pair of blue jeans and a olive green tee-shirt with a maroon zip up hood sweatshirt, and my necklace, which I wear were day. I paced around my room, I had nothing to do. I grabbed my red ipod and turned on some music. I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My eyelids drooped down, that odd peaceful feeling came back and soon I was asleep.

I was in the middle of the woods, it was dark, and the only light was coming from the moon that looked like my necklace. I felt my fingers reach up and touch my necklace. I heard and howl and I turned around. There were two groups of people facing each other. One group had five people in it three men and two women. There were so beautiful, unearthly beautiful. My eyes were pulled away from them and turned to the other group. There were four of them, three men and a woman; they also had a wolf with fur that looked like snow. The two groups looked like they were fighting. I slowly walked over them. The group with the beautiful people bore their teeth at the other group, and then the three men turned into wolves.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

I woke up. 6:00 a.m. School, ugh.

…

Grandma let my take her truck to get to school. I drove slowly to school, I still don't know where it is, grandma told me how to get to school put it didn't help me. I did find the school. It was small, two building one with the class room, the other with the gym and where you would eat your lunch. I parked my truck with the other student cars. I took a deep breathe and got out of the truck. I ready I was getting stares from the people in the parking lot. Great, today was going to be wonderful. I quickly walked into the building. Welcome to La Push High School, home of the wolves. I walked into the office.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Greensmith, can I help you?" said a women maybe in her twenties with big blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Taini River, I'm new," I said.

"Yes, Taini, here is your schedule here," she said snapping her gum. She grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to me. "If you have trouble finding your classes, ask someone. Have a nice day at school." Then she looked back to her computer, ignoring me.

"Thanks," I said and walked out of the office. I looked down at my schedule; Algebra II was my first class room 103. I walked down the halls, looking for room 103.

"Do you need some help," came a husky voice from behind me.


	4. First Day

**Raising Moons **

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. **

**Taini POV**

"_Thanks," I said and walked out of the office. I looked down at my schedule; Algebra II was my first class room 103. I walked down the halls, looking for room 103. _

_"Do you need some help," came a husky voice from behind me_.

I spun around to see that guy from the other day, the one who was staring at me. He was smiling warmly down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He seemed nice, but look can be deceiving.

"Um, I'm looking for room 103," I said.

"103?" He asked and I nodded, "Algebra II with Mr. Morse?" Again I nodded. He grimaced, "It's a horrible way to start the day, I have to say."

"So, do you have him?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm in your class. The classroom is this way," he said smiling turning and started walking down the hall. I quickly followed him. His steps were long and graceful so I had to jog to keep up with him.

"So is today your first day here?" he asked looking at me as he walked.

"Yup," I said looking down at my schedule. We got to room 103 and he opened the door for me. I smiled and whispered thanks.

"Ah, Mr. Jacob Black, you have graced us with your presence," said Mr. Morse, I'm guessing. Mr. Morse was fat, short, and had with weird comb over thing going on.

"I'm only here for my fans," said Jacob smiling and walking over to three guys that I saw with him the other day. They were laughing at Jacob's remakes and giving him high fives as he sat down. I couldn't help but stare at him. Jacob, that's Jacob. I then noticed all the girls in the room were staring at the four in the back corner. I looked back at Mr. Morse to see his face red and a vein sticking out of his forehead. Mr. Morse then looked at me.

"And you must be the new student?" he said. I nodded.

"You are from New York, right?" he asked looking around on his deck and grabbed a piece of paper with a pizza stain on it. I nodded. "Tawny River?" Mr. Morse asked looking me up and down.

"Taini," I corrected. In the corner of my eye I say Jacob head shot up and stare at me.

"Yes, um, Taini River, um" said Mr. Morse looking around the room, "Were should I put you? Hmm. Yes, you will sit next to Josh. Josh please raises your hand so that…" Before Mr. Morse stopped talking a boy across from Jacob hand shot up, "yes, umm, there is Josh." I smiled and walked over to Josh and sat down. Josh had tan skin and brown hair with the ends dyed blond with dark blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Josh," said Josh sticking out his hand, "Josh Peterson." I shook his hand.

"I'm Taini. It's nice to meet you," I said smiling.

"Same here," said Josh looking down at my body then back to my face, "It's very nice to meet you." He smiled and turned to face Mr. Morse. I felt someone staring at me. I turned to see Jacob staring at me. His arm was folded across his chest and he was leaning back in his chair. I looked at the other three guys around him. One was staring up at the ceiling (Quil), one was sleeping (Jared), and the last one was leaning back throwing pencils at the ceiling (Paul). I looked back at Jacob to see he was still staring at me. I blush and looked down at my notebook. It went like this the whole class. I tried to listen to Mr. Morse but I kept looking over at Jacob and every time he was still staring at me. I would blush and look away.

The bell rang and class was over. Josh helped me to my next class and it went on like this for the rest of the morning. It was lunch time and I slowly walked into the lunchroom. Noise was all I heard, people talking and laughing about their days. I got a sandwich and a drink and then the question came, where am I going to seat? I looked around the lunchroom.

"Taini, Taini. Over here," I turned to see a girl from my English class, Stephanie I think, waving at me. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Eat with us," said Stephanie. I sat down next to her slowly.

"Ok, people this is Taini, she's new," said Stephanie smiling, "Ok, that there with the brown-red hair is Jessica, and the blond is Brittany."

"Hi," I said weakly and started eating my food. Stephanie and Jessica started talking about something and Brittany just rolled her eyes and filed her nails. I looked around the lunchroom and I was met with chocolate brown eyes. I stared at Jacob and he smiled at me.

"Jacob is looking over here," giggled Stephanie. I pulled my eyes from Jacob to look at Stephanie.

"He's most likely looking at you, Brittany," said Jessica smiling bitterly. Brittany smiled at this and looked up at me.

"Jacob is Brittany's guy," said Stephanie, "But the rest of the pack is free."

"The pack?" I asked quickly looking at Jacob's group.

"Yup, Jacob, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Embry, the pack," said Stephanie then she started talking more about "the pack" but tuned her out.

"So are you and Jacob dating?" I asked Brittany.

Brittany looked up from her nails and shirked at me, "Kind of."

"Jacob hasn't asked her out _yet_, but he is going to soon, maybe to the Spring Dance," said Stephanie, "I heard Josh is going to ask you Taini."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard you _were _going with Josh to the Spring Dance," said Jessica smirking.

"Come again?" I was shocked. I only met the guy once and now he is saying I'm going with him to the dance.

"Oh, you're not?" asked Stephanie.

"No." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"I hope Jacob ask me to the dance soon. I have to tell him what flowers to get me," said Brittany standing up. "Come on girls, we need to talk about how my dress is going to look." Stephanie and Jessica stood up and followed Brittany out of the lunchroom. I finished my sandwich and stood up and threw it away and walked out of the lunchroom.

"Taini! Taini!" I heard a husky voice calling after me.

I turned to see Jacob. "Hi Jacob," I said smiling.

"Do you remember me?" asked Jacob.

"Of course, I remember you Jacob," I said smiling. He remembered me.

"So how are you?" he asked still smiling.

"I'm…" I started then the bell rang, "going to be late for class. I'll see you later." I said walking off to my next class.

"Bye," I heard Jacob yell over the crowd. I got to my next class and I couldn't help but smile, he remembered me.


	5. Evil Car

**Raising Moons **

**A/N: Thank you will for reviewing!! **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

**Taini POV**

The rest of the school day went by slow. Jacob wasn't in any of my other class, but I was just happy that he remembered me. All day people stared at me like I had two heads and one time I did check and see if I did. Finally it was the end of the day. I walked around my school trying to find my locker. I found it and put my books away. I was glad that I did have that much homework. I walked out to the parking lot to see that a lot of the cars were gone. I smiled and walked over to my grandma's beast of a truck, she was letting me borrow until I got my own car. I threw my backpack in the back and climbed in. I put the key in, turned it and nothing, nothing happened. I tried it again and this time the truck made some noise that sounded like the truck was trying to cough up a cat. I sighed and a rested my head against the steering wheel but my head hit the horn making me jump and hit my head on the roof. I heard someone laughing. I rubbed my head and turned to see Jacob smiling at me. I started rolling down the window but it got stuck half way down.

"Hi," I said weakly. Jacob smiled.

"Car trouble?" he asked. I nodded and he laughed walking out to the front of the car and opened the hood. I tried to open the door to follow him but it wouldn't move. I pushed against with my shoulder. It still wouldn't open. I looked to see if it locked, it wasn't. I again tried to open the door and failed. I looked out the window to see Jacob laughing to himself.

"Need help?" He said smiling opening the door.

"Thanks," I said stepping out of the truck but my foot got tangled up in the seatbelt and I tripped. I felt warm arms wrap around me stopping my fall. I turned to see Jacob chuckling. He helped me to my feet.

"I don't see how you lived for ten years without me, it must have been painfully," he said smiling. It was more painfully then he would ever know. I just smiled.

"The truck hates me," I said trying to think of something to defend myself with.

"Impossible, no one can hate you, but they can dislike you," he said grabbing my backpack from the pack and walking over to another car.

"Fine, then the truck dislikes me, a lot," I said following him, "Where are we going?"

"To my car," he said, he turned and waited for me to catch up with him. "I will take you home first then come back and fit your grandma's truck. I couldn't have you standing in the rain while I was fixing it and if I leave you in the truck, how knows what would happen, and I don't feel like going to the hospital." He looked down at me and smiled; I couldn't help but smile back. We got to an old Volkswagen Rabbit, I smiled at it. It was a nice car. Jacob opened the back door and put my backpack in. Then he walked around the car to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Thank you," I said smiling and sat in the car. He closed the door and walked over to the driver side and got in. He started the car and drove off.

"So, how did you like your first day?" he asked.

"It was nice," I said smiling.

"So, you and Josh Peterson?"

"No, and I'm not going to the dance with him." Jacob just nodded. "I heard you were going with Brittany." Jacob clutched the steering wheel.

"No, I would rather go with a cold on-" he stopped himself, "I would rather go with a cold fish than her."

"A cold fish, that's not what you were going to say," I said.

"And how do you know that was what I was going to say?"

"Oh, never mind." It then was quiet.

"I-" I started but stopped.

"Yes?"

"I missed you Jacob," I said looking up at him. His eyes went softer and he squeezed my hand. My hand looked so tiny in his big, warm hands, so tiny and pale.

"I missed you too, Taini." We pulled into my grandma's driveway and he stopped the car. I reached in the back and grabbed my backpack.

"Bye Jacob," I said opening the door and walking out in the rain.

"Bye Taini," he yelled back over the rain. I smiled and ran inside. I dropped my backpack and all I wanted to do was dance.


End file.
